He Will Be Loved
by alexagirl18
Summary: Julian's woken up from his coma after Hell Night and Logan has something he needs to ask him. Jogan oneshot. Daltonverse.


**He Will Be Loved**

**A/N: So I came up with this idea earlier after this song came up on shuffle. Set post Hell Night, Julian has been awake for about a week. I used the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta, D. H. Spy, for beta-ing this! Yay! Go and check out her stuff too! :D**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to CP Coulter and are borrowed from her awesome fic "Dalton", and the song belongs to Maroon 5. **

Logan slipped into the hospital room unnoticed by any of the nurses. He wasn't supposed to be here – it was outside of visiting hours. Even _celebrity_ visiting hours.

Julian was snoring softly; his skin, a horrible ashen grey, was nearly the same colour as the bed sheets, making him look almost transparent. He was thinner than ever before. Although he had had come out of his coma now and Logan was allowed to see him, his sleeping features appeared troubled, as if he was having a nightmare. He wasn't surprised.

Logan began to negotiate the room, a mess of chairs and empty coffee cups left by visitors. He'd nearly reached the seat next to the bed when the guitar that was slung across his back collided with an open cabinet with an almighty crash.

"Fuck."

Julian awoke with a start, frantically peering around the room for his intruder. Upon seeing it was only the prefect, Julian sighed. "Shit Logan. You frightened me."

"Sorry Jules," Logan apologised, flopping into the empty chair and letting out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Well, now that I'm awake…" Logan blushed; his original plan included waiting here until either a) Julian woke up naturally or b) Logan grew the balls to wake Jules up and do this. "… what do you want?" Julian asked, propping himself up.

Logan took a deep breath. Ever since Julian had woken up, which was just over a week ago now, the subject of what had happened on Hell Night had been carefully avoided, especially Julian's forced confession to Logan. Logan had never envisioned himself as being the one who brought it up, but then again, he'd never exactly pictured himself doing this either.

"I… I have something I want to ask you," Logan managed.

"Go ahead," Julian replied coolly, sending Logan's stomach into knots again.

Without saying anything else, Logan picked up the guitar from where it was resting against the offending cabinet and slipped the strap over his head. His fingers rested over the strings, positioned to play the first chord.

"I had Bailey teach me," Logan explained, fishing the pick Bailey had given him out of his pocket. He started strumming and began to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_He had some trouble with himself,_

_He was always there to help him,_

_He always belonged to someone else,_

_I drove for miles and miles,_

_And wound up at your door,_

_I've had you so many times,_

_But somehow I want more,_

Logan fumbled slightly with the chords, but Julian leant forwards a bit, recognising the song and Logan managed to regain control over his fingers.

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile,_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile,_

_And he will be loved,_

_And he will be loved,_

Julian smiled a little and Logan gained more confidence.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door,_

_I want to make you feel beautiful,_

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore,_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah,_

_My heart is full and my door's always open,_

_You can come anytime you want,_

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile,_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile,_

_I know where you hide,_

_Alone in your car,_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are,_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls,_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door,_

_I want to make you feel beautiful,_

By now a small crowds of nurses had gathered by the door, following the sound of – clumsily played – guitar.

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile,_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile,_

_And he will be loved,_

_And he will be loved,_

_And he will be loved,_

_And he will be loved,_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye,_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye,_

Logan stopped strumming and looked up at Julian. Their eyes met for a second before Julian's eyes darted to the group at the door, assembled like carol singers, and shot them a glare. The blonde nurse at the front got the idea and ushered the rest of the nurses away, closing the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone together.

Julian looked back to Logan who had, much to Julian's surprise (and possible amusement), dropped to his knees.

One knee, actually.

"Logan, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting up straight.

"Julian whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Larson, will you go out with me?"

It seemed that Julian's limbs were moving by themselves, as he soon found himself sliding out of his bed and onto the floor, probably sending whatever monitors he was hooked up to into a bleeping frenzy.

Logan got his answer with no words coming from Julian's mouth, probably as his mouth was otherwise occupied with kissing him. After a few seconds, Julian pulled away slightly, leaving their mouths only inches apart.

"I don't have a middle name, you giant squid of ignorance," Julian announced, grinning.

"So… is that a yes?" Logan asked again, biting his lip in mock anxiety.

Julian answered him again without speaking.


End file.
